


Tell Me I'm Good

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: 'You get shy for a moment, but he interrupts it.“You know you can tell me anythin’, sugar, don’t matter what it is.”You lick your lips-and you don’t miss the way his eyes follow your tongue- and steady yourself.“I just...like it when you call me ‘good’.”'Reader finally opens up to Jesse about their love of praise.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Tell Me I'm Good

The lights are dimmed, the television is running some show, and you’re cosy in bed.

It’s a cold night but the blankets keep you warm. The voices from the television are soothing background noise. The night could not be any more perfect. Well...you suppose it could if your boyfriend was here.  
You and Jesse have been together for almost a year. The “whirlwind” hadn’t left yet, and you know he’s the person you want to marry. Your parents don’t approve, of course, Jesse is something of a “troublemaker”, at least that’s what your father called him. Your mother was charmed by him, but not enough that she’d be exactly happy knowing how many times he’d snuck into the house. Sure, you’re in your 20’s, but it’s still their roof.  
When you think of the roadblocks, you can’t help the surprise that you two are still together. You’d been through so much in this short time, but through the trust and love and loyalty, you often wondered why he loved you. He’s rough and tough, a real badboy, motorcycle and all. You’re well behaved, “good”, quiet, soft. You’re like chalk and cheese. Or maybe a rock and a stuffed animal.    
Jesse sees you as soft too, you know that. In bed together, he’s all caresses and sweet kisses, he’s never so much as left a mark on you, and in some ways, it makes you wonder if he ever would. It could be something you love, you just haven’t had the chance to try it.  
As if he had been listening to your thoughts, the familiar  _ tap-tap-taptap  _ of pebbles hitting your window breaks your trance, and you cross the room to open it. Outside, Jesse is sitting on the branch of a tree, and with all the grace of a hedgehog doing ballet, he enters your room. Wordlessly, he gives you a hug and you breathe him in as he does the same. He smells like cold air and leather and his natural musky scent. He pulls back with a question in his eyes and you giggle.

“No one’s home, Jess”

“Oh thank  _ God _ .” 

He flops on your bed and you laugh at his dramatics. He’s always like this.

“Don’t laugh! Ya don’t know how hard it is to climb that damn tree…”

“Awh, and here I thought you were the tough old cowboy,” you sit beside him, and his hand finds your hip, “Was I wrong?” 

“It’s cute when you try to get cheeky on me, sugar.” 

You pout and he laughs.

“Can’t take ya seriously when ya pull the kicked puppy face.” 

“Jess, do you really not mind that I’m not tough?”

His face turns serious, and he sits up beside you, “‘Course not, I love ya as you are, darlin’.”

You dither, chew your lip a little, and a lean into his side.

“Nothin’ wrong with bein’ good.” 

Your stomach swirls and you smile.

“See, there ya go, back to my smilin’ angel already!”

You laugh, but you can’t hide the blush in your cheeks. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” He kisses the pink skin, and you turn to face him. There’s a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Don’t worry about it, cowboy.”

“And why not? Maybe I can help ya with these thoughts,”  You get shy for a moment, but he interrupts it,  “You know you can tell me anythin’, sugar, don’t matter what it is.”

You lick your lips-and you don’t miss the way his eyes follow your tongue- and steady yourself.

“I just...like it when you call me ‘good’.”

You look away immediately, the shyness settles into your stomach again.

“Well, yeah, it’s a compliment, sugar, of course you’re gonna like it! Unless…” a small smirk paints his lips and he leans towards you, “d’ya like it in a different way?” 

His fingertips trail up your thigh, goosebumps follow, but Jesse is impatient, and he cups your crotch. 

“Oh you  _ do _ like it in a different way.” 

“Jess…” his name is a breath, but he halts it with a quick kiss. 

“What is it, baby?”

You can’t answer him; the heel of his palm presses against your crotch and you grind your hips against him in an effort to keep that feeling. 

“Tell me, what else do ya like?” 

You try to think, but the pressure he has between your legs slowly circles. 

“I can’t think…”

“Then maybe I should stop, hmm?” and he does and you whine.

“No, that’s not fair!” 

“Awh, is my baby gettin’ all worked up? So precious.” 

You hide your face against his shoulder, but his hand creeps up your thigh again.

“All ya gotta do is ask, sugar.” 

“Please, Jess.”

“Please, what?”

“Please touch me,” You keep your face against his shoulder, it’s all too embarrassing but you can’t deny how much you love it.

“Well now how can I refuse when yer bein’ so good for me,” his hand is between your legs again, and you don’t know if you’re moaning because of the feeling or because of his words. All of your thoughts are lost in the air as his palm works against you, but you hear yourself saying “please” over and over. You grab his thigh just to hold onto some part of him, just to try to keep yourself anchored though you don’t know that you can.

“I’ll do anythin’ ya want, sugar, just use yer words.”

“I want you to tell me I’m good for you, Jesse.”

Your head falls back as you say it but you don’t miss the soft growl.

“You’re so good for me, baby, I can’t even tell ya how good,” he takes advantage of your exposed throat with a trail of kisses, and your moans increase in volume.

“I love ya so damn much, baby, I can’t even tell ya how much, but I wanna show you so bad, let me show ya.” 

You can feel his hips roll, as if he’s trying not to rut into the air.

“Show me, Jesse, please.” 

His palm leaves you, but his lips descend on yours too fast for you to be upset. You feel his body move until his hips are between your knees, and desperately, he tries to rip the clothes from you. It’s a messy fumble, but one fueled by pure lust.   
With awkward hands and bumpy kisses, you take in the sight of him before you; his hair, his muscles, the look in his eyes that toed the line between love and the need to devour you.   
He dips down for another kiss, this one more hungry than the last, and his fingers dip between your legs once more. 

“I can’t wait to show ya how much I love ya, baby, you’re so good, and if I could, I would worship you every damn day,” his fingers dip inside of you and you groan out his name, “I’d take my last breath right now if it meant it would be swallowed by you.” 

With each stroke, Jesse offers new praise; 

“Gorgeous”, “lovely”, “soft”, “stunning”, the list goes on until he can’t seem to think, and you know from his yearning sighs that he needs you as much as you need him. You push his hand away and grab at his hips, and he drops to his knees on the edge of the bed. 

“You sure yer ready, darlin’?”

_ Always so careful, _ you think, and then you nod. 

He slips inside of you, slowly, achingly so. He knows how thick he is, and regardless of how many times you’ve had him inside you, it can be a bit of a task to take him. Your breath catches with each movement, and there’s a rumble under his voice. 

“God, you feel amazin’, you’re so tight around me, and watchin’ ya take all of me like that just makes me want to fill ya,” he grunts and looks down between you, he’s fully inside you, and you feel stuffed to the brim. You take a shaky breath, and he smiles down at you,  “I can’t wait to watch ya beg for me, d’ya know how cute you are when you do?”

“Jess…” Your hips wiggle in an attempt for more friction. 

“Nuh-uh, beg for me, baby.”

“Please, Jesse, I need you to move!” 

“You’re real good today, y’know that?” his hips roll, finally, and you sigh with relief before the pleasure changes your sounds to moans,  “I could look at you under me all day, I have no idea why you thought I wouldn’t love how well behaved ya are. It only makes ya more enticing. Though,” he grunts, “if I’m ever a bad influence, y’know I’ll love that too.” 

You laugh breathlessly, and you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. It’s not hungry, like before, it’s soft, loving, sacred almost. Like the world could end around you and this moment wouldn’t stop. But through the sweet kiss, his hips still snap and you gasp into his mouth. 

“Oh y’like that?” his hips snap again, then again and again, until your mouth hangs open and you stare up at him, you watch the sweat run along his furrowed brow, and with every thrust, you watch his face twist closer and closer to one of pure ecstasy,  “Since ya wanna be so good for me, sugar, why don’t ya cum for me, hmm? Y’wanna cum for me, right? Y’wanna be good, don’tcha?” 

You nod furiously, your head rolls back a little, your back arches. His fingers trail until they’re between your legs once more, and he flicks his thumb against you. You twitch, but he ignores you, he touches you again and again, with the barest pressure. You know just a little bit more, you’ll finish, you’ll collapse around him. 

“Jesse, Jesse, please, I love you so much, please, I need you, I need  _ this _ , please” 

He presses a little harder, and a jolt of pleasure goes through you. You moan his name but the pressure eases again. 

“Jesse,  _ please _ .”

“What is it, sugar?” You can hear the smirk in his breathless words. 

“Jesse, cum in me!” 

His hips and breath hitch for just a split second but then, the words hit him, and he pounds you. The sound of skin slapping skin is obscene, but then Jesse puts the pressure back between your legs and you’re crying out loud enough to be embarrassed but you can’t stop. Your words turn to a jumble of swears and nonsense, and you clench around him as your orgasm washes through you, right to your toes.   
Jesse’s pounding continues, his hips stutter and slow, but he doesn’t stop. A moan rises in his throat. You can feel his cum in you, it’s hot and thick, and you can feel it dribble out of you through his movements. When his hips still, you’re curious about the state of yourself, you feel  _ full _ . He looks down before he pulls out of you, and you wrap your legs around his hips before he can.    
Your voice is soft; “I wanna see too…”  
He reaches for his phone and first, snaps a picture. He turns the phone to you, and you giggle at how  _ indecent _ it is to know that it’s you. 

“D’ya mind if I…” he lets it trail but you think you know what he’s going to do, and you’re right. With the camera facing your hole again, he pulls out of you slowly, and you groan at the feeling. You feel him leak out of you and you can’t even imagine how it looks but you don’t have to. He turns the camera to you and a tingle goes through you at the sight. He leans down and kisses you again, nuzzles against you, forgets the mess. It was worth it anyway.

A little while later, you’re cuddled up with him. You’ve both cleaned up, and you’re both exhausted. Your head is on his chest, and the dull ache in your hips reminds you of how you’ve spent your night. Not that it was something you were likely to forget.    
Jesse kisses your hair, then speaks against it;

“So all I gotta do is praise ya, huh?”

You hide in his chest. 

“Goodnight, Jesse.”

“I feel like I should know this! For your pleasure as well as mine, it’s only right that we-”

The door opens downstairs and a voice carries up:

“Honey, we’re home! Are you in bed?”

Guess that conversation would have to wait.


End file.
